The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases: Aftermath
by Laerkstrein
Summary: When serial killer Beyond Birthday was apprehended by Naomi Misora as the culprit behind the Wara Ningyo murders in 2002, he was sentenced to life in prison. But now, he'll do anything to reclaim his freedom once again... even kill.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Death Note_ or any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They all belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. I own nothing but any original characters I choose to include, as well as my own original plot ideas.

**The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases: Aftermath**

**A/N: **A oneshot about Beyond Birthday after being apprehended by Naomi Misora and put in prison. ((Dedicated to my friend Nii-Nii)). Please Review.

* * *

It was dark. Too dark, for his tastes. He would have liked to have a little more light within the confines of his small, concrete cell. But that would never happen. After all, prisons weren't designed to bring comfort to those who had been sentenced to live out the rest of their days within their dreary walls. He knew this, but he just couldn't help but wish. The infamous murderer Beyond Birthday sat quietly on the small cell bench, musing to himself about an intricate plot he had recently devised. A plan that, he hoped, would stop L in his tracks.

_This isn't probable... _he thought, glowering darkly at the floor._ I'm better than him... Better than L... I'm eons ahead of him. How could he have caught me so easily? What mistakes did I make...? No.. Not mistakes. Just poor judgment. Perhaps it was simply poor judgment to point that Naomi Misora in the right direction... _He grimaced, biting his lower lip._ Damn... I should've analyzed the situation and the possible outcomes more thoroughly..._

Beyond glanced bitterly around the tiny cell. The damned thing was unbelievably close to making him claustrophobic. He had to get out of the cell. At any cost. _  
_

The dark-haired killer sighed, trying to return himself to his "happy place." _I almost had him... I was... so close, _he thought angrily, as he gripped his chest tightly. Beyond gave a mighty heave, and a sopping wet knife found its way out of his mouth. He grinned as he twirled his favorite murder weapon between his fingers. The prison guards didn't even think about the possibility that the killer could have swallowed the weapon, sheath and all. The knife went round and round in the killer's hand, never once causing harm to the master's skin.

Beyond was no newbie when it came to prison and police. He had, after all, successfully escaped from law enforcement time and time again in the past, and he was always carefully plotting his next move. But this last time had been due to poor judgment, not mistakes. Beyond didn't believe in mistakes. Perhaps he shouldn't have tried to commit suicide while Naomi Misora had been in the same building.

He should have been more careful. That's all. Had he taken extra precautions in the first place, he wouldn't have been arrested by Naomi Misora and dragged off to rot in this damned prison. He wouldn't have been carefully monitored while his horrid burns had healed. But now, he was ready. Ready to begin his third, and hopefully final, escape from prison. 

The serial killer had made up his mind. He was through being stuck in second place. Second to him... To L.

"L," he said aloud. "Our game isn't finished yet, my friend... In fact..." he trailed off. "It's only just begun!" A cruel smile swept across the killer's pale face, and a blood-curdling laugh passed from his lips, chilling the evening air with it's bloodlust.

The loud clank of keys and handcuffs reached Beyond's keen ears as a guard came running to his cell. "Quiet down in there!" one of the guards shouted, slamming his fist against the door. "And if that's too tough for a psychopath like you, I'll come in there, and beat you senseless!"

Beyond chuckled and ignored the man, taunting him by tapping his chains against the bars on the window. "I'm sure you will," he said slyly, staring into the guard's eyes. "Care to try your luck?"

The guard ground his teeth together and yanked the keys from his pocket. He angrily shoved the proper key into the door, which swung open with a groan. "I thought I told you to..." the guard trailed off and glanced around the cell. Beyond Birthday was nowhere to be seen. "Alright, dumb-shit," the guard called angrily. "This isn't a game, so get your bloody ass back on that bench where I can see you!"

The unsuspecting man waited for an answer, or even the jingling of chains, but he heard nothing. He cautiously entered the seemingly empty cell and looked for the occupant in every place he could think of within the tiny cell. Well, everywhere except the ceiling.

_I have him... _Beyond thought, carefully keeping his limbs spread out to hold his position. One limb in each of the four corners of the small cell kept him high above the head of the guard. He was careful not to move so the chains wouldn't jingle against the unmoving ceiling fan.

"Where the hell is he?"

_Now! _Beyond whipped his knife from the shackle on his left arm and flew down upon the guard, pinning the man helplessly to the floor. The guard shrieked in pain as the blade penetrated his soft flesh. Beyond simply grinned, his eyes dancing as the blood made a trail across the floor. Thinking quickly, he cut a portion off the sleeve of his prison shirt and gagged the guard with it while rummaging through the man's pockets for the keys.

"Got ya that time," Beyond said innocently with a smile. "Thanks for the keys."

As the guard struggled to push Beyond away, the sly killer used the key to remove the shackles from his aching hands and feet, trying to decide how to dispose of the evidence. Beyond's pale face lit up in an instant, and the guard began to whimper. With a sickening grin, the murderer grabbed the discarded shackles from the floor and bound the guard with them.

"So sorry, pal," he said. "You know how it is. Survival of the fittest." With little effort, he hoisted the guard to his feet, and jumped up onto the bench, dragging the guard with him. Beyond fiddled with the extra length of the shackles and managed to hang the struggling guard from the ceiling fan. Drawing his knife again, he began cutting the guard's clothing to pieces.

As the guard screamed and tried to work his way around the gag, Beyond began carving into the man's back with the knife. "You hurt me, I hurt you, and we're square," Beyond said cruelly. Once finished, Beyond stared at the guard from the open door. "There. That's much better," he said, flipping the ceiling fan on.

Beyond heard the horrid screaming from the cell as he ran down the hall towards the doors. _Ah, well. You win some, you lose some, _he thought, thinking of the wonderful mess that would be found in his stead come dinner.

Once again, Beyond Birthday, the infamous mass murderer and mastermind behind the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases, had escaped from the cage in which he had been bound.

* * *

XD I couldn't help it. Just think of the mess that Beyond made. Anyway, please review.


End file.
